


Was Always Yours

by padaleckifantrash



Series: Tumblr Fic Prompts [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Stanford Era, Unwanted attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padaleckifantrash/pseuds/padaleckifantrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The original prompt had to do with the newer episodes of Supernatural but I hadn't seen them so they changed it to protective/jealous!dean.</p><p>//</p><p>Dean pops back up into Sam's life unannounced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was Always Yours

Since I haven't seen a lot of the new episodes, they kindly changed it to protective!Dean. 

\--

"Sorry, I'm actually dating someone," Sam said to the other male in the crowded bar. The man's smile faltered and he touched Sam's shoulder. 

"Aw, c'mon. Don't tell me you'd throw away a good night," the other cooed. Short, spiky black hair with piercing blue eyes. Dean had no idea how Sammy wasn't falling for it since he knew he was single.

It had been about a year and a half and Dean tried every day to watch Sam at Stanford. Sure, that could be creepy, but he wanted his brother safe. So far, Dean had not seen Sam with anyone. Kid was alone as far as he could tell. Poor thing. 

" _C'mon_. I saw the way you were looking at me," asshole guy said and trailed his hand down to Sam's waist, whiskey strong in his breath. Dean was ready to jump up at any minute despite not wanting to reveal himself to his brother.

"I w-wasn't. Please, stop," Sam tried and pulled away only for his wrist to get caught. His hazel eyes widened and before the douche could make another move, Dean was up beside Sam. 

"Hey, babe, he givin' you trouble?" he asked, turning his friendly but murderous smile toward the other. Sam just stared at his brother. The arrival unsuspected. 

"No, we were just talking," the man said quietly and slinked off out of the bar. 

Dean stepped back, raking a hand througu his hair.

"Thank God he's gone," the older Winchester chuckled, leaning against the bar. Several different emotions flicked between each other on Sam's face. Relief, anger, happiness, sadness, back to anger. That one seemed to stick. 

"What the hell are you doing here, Dean?" Sam hissed, walking away and out of the bar, knowing the other would follow. 

"Just checking up on you, Sammy," Dean began and halted his movement as a teary-eyed man turned to face him outside in the brittle air. 

"Just checking up on me? Are you kidding?" Sam laughed bitterly, looking down. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I didn't want you to get distracted from your school crap," Dean answered. "C'mon, let's go to the car. We can warm up in there." He began walking but didn't hear footsteps behind him. 

"You just come back into my life and expect me to be all happy-go-lucky? You weren't even there to side with me the night I fought with Dad about leaving. I-I thought you were gonna be there for me but you decided to leave me alone with him. Why would I be happy to see you again when you hurt me like that?" Sam spewed, regaining his breath. Tears dripped down flushed cheeks and he tucked his hands into his light jacket pockets. 

"Sammy..." 

"It's Sam, Dean. You don't get to call me that. You lost your brother the day you decided to leave him to fight for himself," the younger Winchester said, voice cracking. He looked at Dean for a few silent seconds before walking away and to his own car. 

Dean stood, frozen. Not from the chilly air but from the cold departure of the person he loved the most. 

\--

Dean knocked on the apartment door and waited. It was three in the morning but he knew Sam didn't have class on the weekends. A weary-eyed brother opened the door and the older male just pushed inside before he could protest.

"We need to talk," he sighed and turned to look at Sam. He was just in grey sweats. God, it made Dean's heart race to see him like that. Hickeys adorned his neck but that didn't stop the older male from drinking the sight in, no matter how much it made anger twist inside him. Hair disheveled, clinging to all different parts of his face. Stomach indented where his muscles resided. That sweet, fluffy trail of hair that led to his crotch...

"Get. Out." 

Dean sat on the couch and stared up at the other. 

"Not until you let me explain."

"Explain what? That you were too much of a coward to help your brother? Support him? No. Get the fuck out," Sam growled, voice scratchy with sleep. 

"You're right, okay? I was a coward. I didn't want to see you two fight. It... It just seemed to final and I didn't want to fucking lose you because I loved you, Sammy, and I still do," Dean said quietly, eyes staring at the faded, old carpet. 

"You can't just come smashing back into my life and tell me you love me after leaving me when I needed you most. If you loved me so much, you would have helped," Sam whispered, tears forming. 

"I know. And I was stupid to walk away... Sammy, I wish I hadn't--"

"What's going on?" a groggy voice called out, footsteps slightly heavy. Douchebag from the previous night made his way into the living room. 

"What is he doing here?" Dean gritted out.

"What are you doing here, dick? He dumped you, get over it," he spat.

"Cory..."

"Oh, so his name is Cory, huh? Did you put some kind of spell on Sam to make him want you? He wasn't interested yesterday."

Sam's cheeks began burning, embarrassed. 

"That was yester--"

"Don't worry, I got this, babe," Cory said sternly and walked up to Dean. Before his fist could collide with the other's jaw, Dean had him down on the ground, out cold.

"Cory!" Sam yipped and ran over to the unconcious body to shake him. "Dean, what the fuck!" 

"He was asking for it. He was about to hit me!" he defended. 

"Y-You fucking asshole," Sam cried and sat back on his heels, looking away.

"We both know you're not crying because I knocked out fairytale prince wannabe," Dean murmured and pulled Sam up to his feet. He was caught off guard when his younger brother tackled him to the floor and punched him. Dean hit back, sending Sam backwards but the younger Winchester recovered quickly and punched the recovering male in the stomach. The air flew out of Dean and he landed on his ass once again, Sam straddling him. The younger male put his hands around Dean's neck and for a split second, Dean was afraid. He was afraid he messed things up so badly with Sam that he was going to pay for it with his life.

At least he'd be going out by the hands of Sam.

He was shocked when lips found his and his eyes widened. Sam's eyes were closed and tears poured from them. His lips were quivering as he kissed against Dean's mouth and he removed his hands from his neck. 

Dean's own eyes flitted shut, the fear gone but his heart still racing. He placed a gentle hand to the back of his brother's neck and kissed him like he had never kissed anyone before, licking his way into Sam's mouth. 

"De... Missed you too much," Sam whimpered against him, pulling back to shove his face into the other's neck. Dean wrapped his arms around him and pulled them both up to a sitting position. 

"I'm here now. You're okay," Dean assured, running a soothing hand up and down his back. Sam cried for what seemed like an hour before he finally pulled back and looked into the emerald eyes he dreamt about every night since his departure. 

"I... Please... You can't leave me again now..." Sam whined, glossy eyes begging. 

"Sam... I--"

"Please..." 

Dean couldn't say no. He couldn't.

"I'll stay. I promise, Sammy..." Dean hugged him close and kissed his temple. 

\--

Cory was left in his boxers outside the apartment door while Sam and Dean touched each other in ways they both craved. They moved together with such passion and longing. They finished together and breathed together, neither of them saying anything. 

"Missed you, De," Sam whispered, sleepy eyes looking up at candy apple green from where his head was situated on the other male's chest. 

"Missed you, too. I'll need to figure out a way to let Dad know that I'm gonna go on my own... Can't tell him that I'm staying with you. He'll question it too much," he explained. "But I'll think of something." 

Sam nodded and closed his eyes again, heavy weight on Dean a comforting feeling. 

"I love you, too, by the way," Sam murmured, not looking up at his older brother. 

"I had a feeling," Dean chuckled and rubbed Sam's bare back slowly. 

"I never stopped. Every night I dreamed of you. I... I even thought about you while I was with Cory," the younger Winchester admitted, clinging tighter to the man.

"I didn't stop thinking about you either. I regretted leaving you to fight with Dad the next day when I came back and saw you were gone. I started looking after you about a week later, honestly. I just... I didn't want to hold you back," Dean mumbled, eyelids heavy. 

"I get that..." Sam replied. "Sorry for hurting you tonight."

"S'fine. I'm sorry for hurting you, too. Tonight and a year ago."

"It's okay."

They laid in silence until they both fell asleep, tuning out the banging at the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a drabble prompt on tumblr (unhealthycodependency) or in the comments here! I also do commissions.


End file.
